


Where Are You?

by tjstar



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Bishops, Cults, Established Relationship, M/M, Songfic, Supernatural Elements, Symbolism, Trench Era, chlorine, dema, nico and the niners
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-16 20:46:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17552927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tjstar/pseuds/tjstar
Summary: Tyler sends Josh a message:i SAW him.this piece of alien shof looks like<{•.•}>





	Where Are You?

“Scully, you’re not gonna believe this.”

Josh greets Tyler with this phrase each time they get a new case to work on.

“Why?” he takes Josh’s laptop. “Another task from Mark?”

Josh hums.

Tyler looks at the screen.

It’s not their first quest like this, but seeking for rare and mythical creatures all around the world is not something that can be called a _desk job._ It’s been a little while since their last duty, but now Mark’s got all the cards up his _rolled-up_ sleeve. It’s almost like playing Pokémon Go except _their_ Pokémon are real. They have fur and feathers, they smell like real animals, and their fangs and claws are not that innocent.

“New coordinates,” Josh says. “And a few pictures.”

The images are blurred, censored by bad quality, but Tyler can still recognize a silhouette standing by the pool in somebody’s backyard. Mark’s original caption says: _take care of this lil guy._ This light-gray thing has big ears and big eyes; it might as well be another fake alien made of trash and creativity.

“Where did he find it?”

“In Australia.”

Tyler could’ve sworn there’s a guilt in Josh’s intonations.

“No-o, please, no,” Tyler groans, falling onto their bed. “Australia means bugs and spiders, heat and migraines, lost baggage and a roasting-session from Jenna when we fail with our report again.”

Josh takes his short breakdown as calmly as he can.

“But Australia is also like… Beautiful nature and nice hotels? No snow. You hate snow.”

Tyler hates the weather in general, for its existence.

It doesn’t make him a better person.

“Yeah. It’s not this dude’s fault he popped up there. He’ll feel better in Trench.”

“Definitely,” Josh agrees. When the right button is pushed, he knows which switch to turn. “How is this thing even called?”

“Dunno, man. I’m gonna call him... Ned, for example,” Tyler shrugs.

Josh zooms the picture.

“Ned?”

“Yeah. Good name. For a cryptid.”

As an amateur scientist, Tyler doesn’t think much of their fosterlings’ names. Trench is supposed to be a safe place for the creatures like _Ned,_ supposed to figure out their habits and surround them with comfortability until they find out their origin. Then, if possible, they get the creatures back to their prides, or families, or flocks. If there’s not a chance to do it, they try to shelter lonely souls. To protect them from the government’s experiments.

Now, Trench is about to discover one more breed.

Their suitcases don’t have time to get bored.

 

***

Their activity is unofficial which means it’s technically breaking the laws. Tyler calls them _banditos,_ because well. It sounds cool despite their real goals. It pisses off the government that makes everything even more fun. Adrenaline is still legal anyways.

When Josh had just started assisting him, he said with all honesty: _Tyler, you’re the biggest ass I have ever met._ Now, when they’re sharing rooms, beds and clothes — and maybe even Josh’s last name one day — Tyler teases him, because _what happened to your inner radar, Josh?_

He repeats it again.

“It’s broken, you know,” Josh replies with a goofy grin. “But _other_ radars are working just fine.”

Tyler squeezes Josh’s thigh when the plane lands, he will never get used to this pressure tormenting his brain; Josh rubs his back wordlessly. Tyler feels like a weathered flag being crash-tested by the violent gusts of wind. But their expedition starts as soon as they step on the ground, there are ears and eyes everywhere.

They have to keep their enemies on a guest list.  

 

***

“How are we going to get through customs with… _Ned?”_ Josh asks as they arrive to their hotel.

Tyler scrolls through the article blankly.

“Let’s catch him at first. Then we’ll think.”

“He looks fluffy. This is what I like about him,” Josh opens the pictures on his phone again. “That good old Clifford was about to peck out my eye.”

“Because his own eyes were covered with a blindfold.”

Clifford the Vulture could turn his foe to stone with his glance; he was dangerous and he could definitely stand up for himself. Trench shelter workers are still not sure what to do with him, so he stays in a large cage in their headquarter. He doesn’t even try to bite the hands that feed him anymore.

Tyler likes Clifford.

Tyler hates suspense.

They get a bit tipsy on their first night here; since acclimatization and alcohol hit Tyler in full swing, he _allows_ Josh to dare him to shave his legs. Josh’s arguments are reliable — _dude, you shaved your head when somebody stole your car radio, and now you keep whining that you’re hot, but you’re not doing anything._ Tyler doesn’t want to shave his head for the third time this year. He picks another option.

Now he can wear shorts and scare Jenna with his sudden body hair updates. So he does.

She comments on his picture: _pff. should’ve waxed ‘em._

Tyler has to sober up before Josh dares him to shave something else.

 

***

They don’t know what increases Ned’s value.

The only thing they know about him, in fact, is that he’s only hanging out by the pools.

“What a party animal,” Josh marvels.  

Tyler checks for more photos in Mark’s archive; there are a few new ones, all recent.

“Does he like water?”

“Probably.”

Tyler chugs down a plastic cup of Red Bull.

The military wouldn’t mind to hunt Ned too, along with the banditos, this is the never-ending race. Nothing extraordinary.

This time, though, they have more competitors.

“They call themselves bishops,” Josh informs. “Their leader claims Ned evil.”

“What a wonderful guy.”

They’re watching a video captured soon after Ned’s another sighting in an abandoned hotel territory. A man in a red robe covers the camera with his hand while nine shadows in black clothing fall in line across the sandlot with an empty pool in the center of it.

_“The day has come. Follow Nico and the Niners,” the leader emphasizes. “Heathens will die on the Devil’s horns.”_

_The bishops chant —_

_“Follow Nico! Worship Nico! Follow Nico!”_

_“You will never sever the ties with Dema,” Nico raises his arms. “Fall to your knees.”_

_The Niners obey._

The video ends.

Josh re-plays it.

“The teenagers who filmed it said that they could barely run away from these madmen. God bless YouTube.”

“Impressive,” Tyler rubs his chin. “Dema, Nico and his dedicated fanatics. What a lovely case.”

“Mark’s been saying something about unpredictable opponents.”

“Do you think they want to sacrifice Ned?”

Josh gives him an unreadable gesture.

“We can’t let Dema get Ned.”

“Dema can as well kiss my ass.”

Tyler is always ready to start a conflict.

 

***

They have to take separate ways to get the job done faster. While Josh’s signing the papers and solving problems with renting a truck, Tyler lurks around the corners in the place where the footage with the bishops was filmed. His clothes stick to his skin, the flowers on his shirt are watered with his sweat. He’s not even sure if his deodorant is still working. Tyler doesn’t want to stay outside until he passes out in the nearest bushes; he’s monitoring the pool through his binoculars, lying on the grass and trying to stay hydrated at least.

But well, Ned doesn’t want to show up.

Tyler is tired.

Hanging out next to an abandoned building is nothing but boring, all Tyler can do is drink water and wait for Nico and the Niners to recruit him.

“Come on, where are you?”

Tyler rubs his stiff neck and decides to take a stroll while he can still feel his legs; he pulls up his shorts and goes to an empty pool. The sunrays are like hammers banging the top of Tyler’s head, he’s certainly _unwell,_ his skin is itching from all the bites decorating it. Maybe he’s sliding into his mid-life crisis way too early. But his persistence and curiosity defend him from this climate.

A shovel, a torch and a broken car’s door are his only companions. This is when Tyler thinks that the tree next to him looks really nice, and he can use it like a scaffolding to get a better view. He puts his phone on silent mode — Josh likes to scare the daylights out of him with his sudden calls — and clambers up.

Everything goes so easy and well that Tyler ignores the scrapes on his face where tiny branches have whipped him; the higher he gets the heavier he feels, but he’s still sporting his dexterous climbing skills. His once white socks are dust-soaked, his sneakers are dirty and his knees are sore. But the branch he’s sitting on is thick enough to hold 153-something pounds of his weight.

Tyler’s luck has a weird sense of humor.

So when he notices a slight movement below, he blames it on a heatstroke.

He sees _Ned_. Even without the binoculars hanging on his neck.

He’s peeking from behind the car’s door, and Tyler clamps his palm over his gaping mouth — this moment is worth all the headaches he’s experienced today.

“Come on, come on, come on,” Tyler whispers, taking his phone. “Come on, buddy, no one’s gonna hurt you.”

Ned totters to the empty pool, his nostrils flare up as he’s sniffing the air; he has small goat-style horns on the crown of his head. He jumps over the garden hose and looks into the hole in the ground, seeming to be frustrated of its dryness. He’s covered with a white fur, a bit mussed and gross, he has big triangle-like ears with the tufts of hair sticking out of them. His tummy is bloated, his paws are big, his steps are so soft Tyler doesn’t even hear them from a few feet above.

The most interesting thing about Ned is his eyes. They’re plain black, as large as saucers; Tyler can swear his IQ level is even higher than Clifford’s. Ned is careful, he slides down the grass and wiggles his short tail like a puppy.

Tyler’s phone balances on his fingertips.

He even forgets he’s sitting on the branch.

So when there’s suddenly no surface to sit on, he’s astonished.

It happens in milliseconds: Tyler’s falling, still trying to get a grip onto the tree bark and almost losing his nails; an acute pain pierces the small of his back and his right hip when the flight stops. He tastes copper, he sees stars although it’s still daytime. He’s out of everything for maybe a minute; his limbs are still buzzing as he sits up and leans his aching back against the tree.

Ned is nowhere to be found.

Tyler’s phone is working, but there’s no picture either.

He can’t tell whether his ribs are fractured or not; his innards have probably turned to a mush, but the thought of Ned’s smart eyes makes the pain subside so Tyler can get back to his thinking process.      

Tyler sends Josh a message: _i SAW him._ _this piece of alien shof looks like_ <{•.•}>

The response is immediate: _like a cat with its whiskers glued together?_

Tyler’s laughter hurts the rest of his bones.

 

***

Josh isn’t happy to find out that Tyler has fallen off the tree.

“Are you sure you can keep working?”

Tyler sucks on his swollen bottom lip.

“Sure.”

The healing gel is cold against Tyler’s skin; it feels nice, but another bout of pain thwarts his delight. Tyler looks over his shoulder to check the violet-blue bruises right above his waist and on his right side.

As an almost qualified boxer, Josh is good at detecting the traumas.

“I think your rib cage is intact,” he palpates the biggest hematoma. “If you break a bone at least once, you will never forget this sound. Did you hear the _sound?_ No. It’s alright then.”

Even though Tyler feels like he’s aching all over even more after Josh’s examination, he hasn’t lost his motivation.

“I saw him, Josh, I saw Ned. He was so… So real,” he’s still bitter over the fact Josh had to drive him back to the hotel. “His fur, his clumsy paws, his _eyes._ We need to fill the pool. Now, Josh, now.”

The dagger in Tyler’s back sinks deeper when he stands up.

“Tomorrow,” Josh cuts him off. “The only thing I’m concerned about now is your freaking health.”

“When will you stop being _this_ concerned?”

“As soon as I make sure you’re not pissing blood or something.”

Tyler heaves out a sigh.

“This is not the worst. Do you remember that time when he’d almost gotten slashed in two by the combine-harvester?”

“Yeah,” Josh cackles. “I’d spent at least three days taking the straws out of… my most embarrassing spots.”

Tyler felt like a scarecrow back then.

Now he feels like one of Josh’s punching bags.

 

***

The water hits the tire on the bottom of the pool, it washes over the moss and mold in between the concrete tiles. Josh holds the green snake-like hose, the stream is not as crystal as they expected, but at least, they’re moving forward.

Tyler looks at the car’s door a few feet away, his pulse speeds up when he notices a pointy ear.

“Wait,” Tyler raises his hand. “You’ve scared him away.”

“Me?”

“Yeah, you. He knows me.”

“I bet you’ve almost given him a heart-attack when you crashed down.”

“Whatever.”

In this ugly camo hat and baggy pants, Josh looks almost like a local businessman on vacation; Tyler’s clothes still smell of his yesterday’s adventures. He doesn’t want to attack Ned with a foreign perfume.

The water bubbles up, and up; Tyler keeps his glance focused on Ned’s cave. There’s a big black eye staring at them.

“See?”

“Y-yes,” Josh exhales.

They stand on the edge of the pool, Josh ties the hose into a knot to stop the water from leaking. Ned crawls towards them, bit by bit, exploring them as much as they explore him; he hops over the rock and looks down from the chipped flange. He perks up and sniffs the air like he did before; then he puffs his cheeks and suddenly hightails back to his hiding place.

“Maybe the water is too dirty?”

“He’s not that clean either,” Josh shakes his head. “Pool owners usually add chlorine into the water.”

“Do you think he likes chlorine then?”

“Maybe. It kills the microbes, at least.”

Tyler rubs his palms.

“I have an idea.”

 

***

Tyler is afraid to look at Josh’s face as they drive back to the pool.

They have a dozen of canisters full of chlorine in the back of the truck; robbing the nearest laboratory is a crime, but they’re doing it for science.

“Should’ve bought it,” Josh mumbles.

“Didn’t have the time.”

Tyler listens to music in his headphones not to provoke Josh into fighting, only ripping them off when they need to drag this burden to the chromed railings. The pool is still half-empty as they grab the canisters one after another and begin to spill blue liquid into it; Josh coughs as the fumes swirl around them.

Tyler recoils from the pool in fright as he sees their reflections. At first, he sees them wearing their skeleton hoodies, zipped up; the vision gets eerier when he blinks — now there are real skeletons with remaining flesh on their yellowed bones. There’s a figure in a red robe approaching them, Tyler turns around — nothing.

“Are you okay? Tyler?”

“Yeah,” Tyler squats down and takes a cup of Red Bull.

It’s just a hallucination. He’s breathing too much.

He feels better after a few sips.

And Ned shows himself again — he’s bolder this time, almost satisfied as he gulps the air again. He’s mesmerized as he glances at the UFO tattoo on Josh’s left bicep; maybe this pattern feels like home for him. But something is still wrong with the water; Ned tucks his tail between his paws as he looks into the blue puddle.

Tyler gives him a sign, _like come over and chill, bud,_ he waves his hand, but Ned staggers backwards. Tyler gets jerky and nervous way too often.

Ned leaves.

“Calm down, he thought that you wanted to drown him,” Josh points out.

Tyler doesn’t listen.

“We need more chlorine.”

 

***

Their crimes grow bigger along with their aspirations.

“If _this_ is not enough, I’ll drown _you_ there,” Josh pants, rolling the cistern of straight chlorine down the deserted street. “Gosh, why is it so heavy? My guts hurt already.”

Tyler tries to help him, but his own injury doesn’t let him do exercises; he flaps his palm against the side of the tank, the fumes are coming out of the sealed tube. It’s gonna be enough.

“Keep moving, please,” Tyler begs. “I’ll do whatever you want once we’re done.”

He can still admire Josh’s ass.  

Josh only snorts in response.

Tyler coordinates Josh’s movements as they round the corner; there are Ned’s footprints on the grass. Josh takes the sledgehammer and bashes the end of the tube, letting the liquid flow thickly, with white fog curling above the water. The cistern is huge, it might scare Ned again —

But Ned is here, listening to their quiet voices. He’s hesitant, he rubs his tummy as he heads to the pool — Josh freezes with his arms raised up, Tyler freezes with his hands on Josh’s tensed shoulders.

“Hey there, bud,” Josh says. “Don’t be afraid.”

Tyler nods.

Ned looks at both of them, then takes a step backwards, and then speeds up — Tyler thinks he’s going to hide again, but Ned has other plans. He leaps over the railings, pulls his paws to his chest and flops into a chemical mix like a fluffy ball, causing a tidal wave of poisonous water.

They did it, they’ll be back when it’s all complete.

Ned smiles as he emerges, Tyler smiles back.

“What?” Josh tugs at Tyler’s sleeve. “Look at him, what’s going on?”

“He’s… Changing?”

Tyler’s lungs are full of venom, his eyes are dry; he can call it an optical illusion, but he’s not the only one who sees the _antlers_ — they’re growing in a trice, spiking through the water as Ned swims. He’s transforming into something, he’s morphing, and his black eyes have yellow streaks in them.

The water distorts his features, makes him look _monstrous._

Josh is fumbling with the hose again.

“Is it like… Normal?”

“Are you asking _me?”_

Too many questions.

“I think it’s better to drain the pool.”

Josh doesn’t wait for Tyler’s agreement, turning the filtering system on; the water lowers, but Ned jumps out of the pool right in time, standing next to Tyler. He’s enthralled and wet, his horns have gotten back to it’s normal size.

Ned doesn’t flinch when Tyler pats his head.

“What now, little gremlin?”

As least, Ned hasn’t cloned himself.

Tyler doesn’t know what’s gonna happen if they feed Ned after the midnight — they don’t know anything about his food preferences. He offers him a plastic cup with leftover Red Bull, but Ned scrunches up his nose and scratches his ear. He’s confused.

Tyler looks at the gurgling water below and feels pathetic.

“Go with us?” he tries. “In Trench, you’re not gonna be alone.”

Ned huddles to Tyler’s leg when he hears about Trench.

“We’re doing a good job, bro,” Josh tells him. “We’re friends. Don’t eat us.”

Ned wiggles his tail.

The pool is empty, too quickly, or the pauses between their phrases were just too long.

“You remind me of our Jim,” Tyler sighs. Their dog is waiting for them at Josh’s parents’ house.

Josh chuckles.

“Don’t let him devour your shoes.”

“We’re gonna take you, okay?” Tyler kneels down at Ned’s level. “Gonna find you a family, a big nice pool that’s gonna be your own. Tons and _tons_ of chlorine, man, I’m not lying.”

Transporting Ned might turn into a trouble. He hopes he’s gonna contact Mark and figure it out. The sky is darkening, he takes Ned’s paw, so soft and clawless, he’s like a plush toy that helps him get rid of stress.

Maybe he gets too relaxed.

Maybe Josh’s radars are still broken.

Tyler should’ve noticed people with torches earlier.

They get surrounded in seconds; nine black robes and one red — the man who’s wearing it looks like Death itself. Gray hands with gnarled fingers and long nails, a veil-covered face lined with wrinkles like a crumpled sheet paper. He glides across the sandlot, nearing the pool like a cheetah and almost scorching Josh’s hand with his makeshift torch. Shadows thrown over his figure make him taller.

His voice is a thunder.

“You can’t escape from Dema.”

“Dema don’t control us,” Tyler snaps. Ned’s hiding behind him, Tyler doesn’t want him to be exposed at a time like this.

“Blood is gonna be shed,” Nico says. “The road to Hell is paved with good intentions.”

Ned’s nose is wet against Tyler’s palm; Tyler can’t let him stay here. He turns to the creature and points his finger at the car’s door where Ned used to live.

“We’ll get you once we’re done,” Tyler promises. “You’ll be safe there.”

He kind of wants to hide Josh somewhere too.

But it’s their battle.

Josh pulls his hat to his eyes to protect them from the flames.

“We’re not working with cults, sorry.”

“We’re not a cult.”

The bishops narrow the circle around them; Tyler is standing on the slippery edge of the pool. He has no room to retire.

“You don’t recognize the evil.”

“Are we talking about Ned?”

“One of His demons might be just a wolf in sheep’s clothing.”

“I’m done with this theater club,” Tyler eyes the hammer on the ground. Too far for him or for Josh to reach. “Let us do our job and go and preach somewhere else.”

Tyler feels the heat of the fire when Nico points at him with his torch.

“Wisdom is not a preach.”

Tyler wants to run and grab Ned and Josh and jump into the truck; they probably can’t do it without getting burnt, but adrenaline in his veins says otherwise. Ned can’t be a demon, Tyler doesn’t believe it even though he’s seen his horns growing, it may be just their folie a deux. Because Josh is way too supportive.

Tyler rips through the wall The Niners have built with their bodies, but he’s instantly dragged back to the edge of the pool. Josh doesn’t move. Tyler sees him clench his fists.

“I’m paralyzed,” Josh grinds his teeth. “Fuck, Tyler, I’m...”

Nico doesn’t like prophanies — Tyler can assume it by the way Josh chokes on his tongue and falls silent.

Tyler balances on the edge like a blade runner.   

He’s got too much chlorine into his lungs, he feels like he’s been drinking it.

He sees Ned out of the corner of his eye.

Tyler’s back is facing an empty pool, his body is filled with lead when Nico’s hand pushes him right in the center of his chest. It’s a free fall, Tyler flies from the fire, leaving Nico and his henchmen. And Josh. This fall is nothing like a fall from the tree; Tyler hears the cracking, the sound he shouldn’t have heard.

The bottom of the pool is as cold as Tyler’s bones.

 

***

He wakes up to the water sloshing all around him. Dizziness strikes him down as he sits up; he’s been lying in the creek, his clothes are soaked, and his breathing is a mist in the air. He gets up, he _must_ run.

_Head the true East._

No matter how heavy his boots are, how baggy his rebel clothes are, he gallops forward, hopping over the rocks on his way, stumbling and hurting his palms against the rough surface. He hears the clatter of the hooves behind him, he runs faster even though the air turns to gas as soon as he inhales; Tyler’s losing his energy, but he can’t stop. He falls and probably dislocates his kneecap, but he can’t let himself take a rest.

Yellow petals are falling from the sky like raindrops.

Tyler’s legs are shaking when he sees a white horse and a man in a red robe.

Gray hands on his throat strangle him.

_Another failed perimeter escape._

 

***

There’s something soft tickling Tyler’s throat.

He gets woken up from his disturbing dream so suddenly he coughs, he turns his head to the side and hacks up as much chlorine as he can. He sees black eyes as he blinks.

“T-tyler?”

Josh sits next to him on the bottom of the pool, he wipes Tyler’s foam-coated lips with his palm. Ned removes his paws from Tyler’s neck, the glint of worry runs across his irises. Tyler’s shirt and his shorts are damp; Josh hugs him, Josh helps him sit up with Ned holding his head upright. Tyler’s still groggy and bewildered, but there’s no horse, no petals. No bishops and their leader.

The life after life is not a myth.

Josh’s face and his lips are pale, and Tyler doesn’t have to ask what happened. Josh has fresh scalds on his forearms.

“You were… I s-swear…” Josh stutters, Tyler nudges the crook of his neck.

“I died. Broke my spine and died,” he says firmly.

Ned’s antlers are growing again.

There are puddles of water here and there, Tyler can’t stop coughing; he clutches at his chest as he retches. His insides taste of chemicals. This moment is medical, Ned has revealed his powers — Tyler touches the base of his neck, only finding a lump there.

His death has switched to a slight concussion.

“We need to get out,” Josh gets up and climbs out of the pool.

Ned’s paws are too short so he can’t get out of it on his own; Tyler takes him into his hands gently and sits him down next to the railings. The pool seemed deeper when Tyler was falling. Tyler grabs at Josh’s outstretched arm, and Josh yanks him up, out of the hole.

“Thank you. And… you.”

“The bishops left when you…” Josh pauses. “Their spells dissolved. I jumped in, but it was already too late.”

Tyler rubs his eyes with his fists.

“It’s not your fault.”

They’re heading to the car parked behind the fence, but the hooping of sirens deafens them. It’s not that long until the military helicopters appear in the night sky like vultures. Tyler is sure that the pilots are not Trench agents.

“No, no, no!” Tyler bends over with his palms pressed to his ears, he can’t handle this noise attack. “Run! Hide!” he yells at Ned who is shaking with his ears pressed to his head. “We can’t let the government get him, we can’t! Mark’s troop’s gonna get the authority.”

Tyler doesn’t hear himself.

“Run!”

Ned manages to sneak into his cave as soon as the spotlight illuminates the spot where he was standing. There are only Josh and Tyler now, just them and their crimes; robberies and invasions are gonna be added to their personal information for police reports.

The voice from the loudspeaker gives off trivial orders.

“Stay in place! Put your hands up!”

There’s a red dot of a laser aiming on Josh’s torso; Tyler can’t let him take the bullet for him. _Sahlo Folina,_ this is what they used to cry out in Trench when they’re in need; now they can only scream inside of their own heads. They exchange desperate glances and hold their hands higher.

The helicopter lands next to an empty pool.

**Author's Note:**

> pantaloonwarrior, rein and i had to ~literally~ flip the coin to pick the perspective. tyler won.  
> \--  
> chlorine isn't blue BUT.  
> \--  
> pantaloonwarrior, thanks for the beta!!


End file.
